Television Terror
"A tv shock journalist gives an on-air tour of an eerie haunted house. Tune in, if you dare!" -- DVD description for the episode Plot Tabloid news show host Horton Rivers and his camera crew are at the footsteps of a haunted house in Los Angeles. He films his intro, explaining that caretaker Ada Ritter would routinely kill her patients in the house to collect their social security checks. Twelve in total were killled and Ada’s suicide prompted an investigation. Horton announces he will be investigating the supposedly haunted house and film the whole thing live. He ceremoniously cuts of the caution tape around the house — which he put up as production value. When they cut for commercial, a producer named Sam goes over Horton’s itinerary with him. She’s fascinated yet disgusted with her boss’s willingness to keep pushing people‘s buttons. Horton, who confirms he‘s sleeping with Sam, encourages her to get a “killer instinct” to survive in show biz. The show returns from commercial. Horton interviews psychic Roland Wershafter, who calls the house ”a pit of seething evil” and insists nobody goes in. Horton rudely ignores him and enters the house with cameraman Trip Henderson. They tour the first floor but only get startled by a few rats in the kitchen. They find the game room where (in a flashback) Ada is seen stabbing one of her patients. Finally, they check the cellar — where Ada hid her victims. He monologues an over-the-top story about Ada’s motive before cutting to commercial. Horton thinks the show is a hit, but Sam informs him it is ”dragging” and the network wants him to make it more exciting. He throws a tantrum, but suddenly he and Trip hear a moan coming from the second story. As they rush up looking for the source, Trip’s camera temporarily loses its feed. Horton follows the sound of dripping water to the bathroom, where he sees a bloody old man with his throat slashed in the tub. He panics and tells Trip, but the cameraman sees nothing. Suddenly the chandelier rattles and the door slams black and forth. As Trip‘s camera feed returns and show comes back from commercial, an unseen force moves through the room, knoocking the chandelier off the ceiling and smashing a painting. A closet door starts spewing blood. When it all gets quiet, Horton does a bit — claiming this to be the first paranormal activity caught on film. He is patched through to Wershafter, who confirms they’re experiencing many kinds of paranormal activity and that they’re in grave danger. Another moaning person is heard somewhere in the house. Horton tells Sam to alert the cops; she’s interrupted when the network calls with positive reception for the show. Horton finds blood on a rug and follows it to find Trip’s body hanging from a noose. He realizes a ghost is holding the camera and screams in horror He tries to escape, but many other ghosts chase him into a corner room. He begs for help; Sam realizes how big of a ratings boost this will be (but doesn‘t exactly realize the danger her boss is in) and opts not to send any help in. He‘s suddenly attacked by the ghost of Ada Ritter, who mortally wounds him with a chainsaw. A curtain rope is wrapped around his neck as he is pushed out the window. His bloody corpse hangs from the second story — the camera capturing the whole thing live. Sam — who thought she had just found her “killer instinct” — is left in complete shock. Opening Segment '' "Hi mom! I just love home videos, don't you? Especially when the home is haunted. Tonight's twisted tale my dear couch potatoes is filed under 'T' for television. Or should that be terror? Mister Horton Rivers is about to find out so stay tuned to this totally tittilating tube."'' Closing Segment "Oh, that Horton. He's a real swinger. He hangs out in all the right places. No wonder he's such a hit on live...or is it dead TV?" Gallery TelevisionTerror (2).png TFTC-Season-2-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8240139-638-480.jpg|Horton Rivers TelevisionTerror (4).png TelevisionTerror (5).png TelevisionTerror (7).png TelevisionTerror (8).png TelevisionTerror (9).png TelevisionTerror (10).png|''Who's holding the camera?'' TelevisionTerror (11).png TelevisionTerror (12).png TFTC-Season-2-Stills-tales-from-the-crypt-8240142-638-480.jpg TelevisionTerror (14).png Category:Episodes Category:Tales from the Crypt Season 2 episodes